


Runaway

by amuk



Series: The Beaten Path [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is running, always running, and he doesn't remember how to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Day/Prompt: Day 19 // Runaway

He gets the urge to run sometimes, a desire that runs like fire through his blood. It stirs in him now, as he and Sakura walk to the Hokage tower. Easily, for he is still faster than her, he can leap over the walls and disappear into the forest.

 

Not much is tying him to the village, with the distrustful gazes from those who know the full extent of his defection, a poisonous attitude from those who suspect. Not much keeping him still, when all he knows is running and has forgotten what it is like to stop.

 

(He's still running, from his ghosts, his teammates, himself.)

 

Peace is strange and new to him. He still doesn't fully have it, still wakes up with thoughts of vengeance and murder and a wish for it to all end.

 

(And now that it has, he doesn't know what to do.)

 

Unconsciously, his feet take a half-step to the gates, his eyes already scouting for guards. A small noise to his right and he looks down to see Sakura looking at him inquisitively.

 

She is still here, still waiting beside him. Naruto is eating ramen and Kakashi is reading his orange book and Sakura is waiting with a patience that he cannot understand.

 

But time can change that and Sasuke thinks he can stop long enough to find out.


End file.
